


Paint my Plane

by SixCupsofGrapes



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixCupsofGrapes/pseuds/SixCupsofGrapes
Summary: 英国二战背景“我的风衣口袋里还装着为我挨了一枪的手表，全家福，何洛洛给我的画，何洛洛的照片，还有我17岁买的银戒，到现在竟然还能戴。1945，1945，离那个苹果味儿的夏天已过去7年。”
Relationships: 何焉悦色 - Relationship, 光电潇应 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Paint my Plane

16岁的春天，祖父走了。我消沉了很久。伦敦的雨从四月下到七月，母亲提议把我送到姑妈家过暑假。姑妈家在往北一点的小镇，祖父在那里度过童年。其实那时我已从伤痛中走出来了。我向来瞧不起乡下，但没办法，不去母亲就放不下心来。

到小镇那天天空难得放晴，我被姑妈赶出去玩。好烦。可怜的我，连伞都没来得及拿就被赶出屋子。

我没带什么高档衣服，生怕它们占了乡下的土气；便宜皮鞋硌脚得很，果然便宜玩意儿还是要不得。  
路，不平，屋子，破。我一边走一边将这条街从里到外批判了一番。

绕到镇子的北部，有一片大草坪，周边零零散散种了好多大树，祖父说他在那里遇见我的祖母。

等我到那里时，树只剩下三两棵，枝桠伸得好长好多，翠绿的叶子圈出一大片阴影。在草坡的底下散着两个男孩，围绕着一架破破烂烂的简易飞机叽叽喳喳。

他们一边叫着一边往后退，我看到那飞机颤颤巍巍地往前开出一段，两个男孩欢呼起来。飞机飞起来一些些，残喘的轰鸣中他们叫得更厉害了。尤其是那个头发稍短的，一个人愣是吼出了十一个人的感觉，另外那个声音软的也死命地跟着乱叫，夹杂着几声不成调的口哨。

飞机在他们带着难听的北部（准确来说应该是中部，但对我来说，伦敦以北都是北部）口音的呐喊中撞在草坡对面的苹果树上。两个男孩拔开腿朝冒烟的飞机冲过去，从小小的舱里翻出来一个穿条纹衬衫的男孩。他们离我很远，但我看得很清楚，第一眼我看到他咧开的嘴，笑得很开怀；他把护目镜摘下来，露出一双黑汪汪的大眼睛。

好干净。

大眼睛穿过草坪看过来，视线落在我身上。

“你谁？过来一起玩吧！”声音倒不像他的脸那般软糯。

我走过去。反而是短头发和软声音更热情，短头发叫夏之光，18岁，在市里的舞团工作，软声音叫翟潇闻，19岁，在酒吧唱歌。他们两个勾肩搭背地说完自我介绍，对视一眼又“咯咯”地笑起来。我不明所以。

他们自我介绍时大眼睛就一直安静待着他们身后，黑色的瞳仁里闪着我的影子。等夏之光和翟潇闻笑完，他慢悠悠地走上来：

“何洛洛，17岁……是个画家。”  
他伸出手来，察觉到自己沾着污迹的手和我白净的手格格不入，大眼睛里闪过一丝手足无措。  
算了，算了。我在他收回手的前一刻握住了。  
“焉栩嘉。”我报上名字，“我今年16。”

何洛洛对于我比他小这件事表现出极大的欣喜，虽然我几番强调到9月我就17了，他还是置若罔闻的样子。  
我又想骂“乡巴佬”了，烦人的小孩，我比你高半个头！但我看到他的眼睛，唉，算了算了。

何洛洛请我去他家吃饭，我被他拉着往镇子里去，没注意到夏之光和翟潇闻看笑话中带着一丝同情的眼神。何洛洛住得离我姑妈家不远，房子看上去很精致；他的父母远在法国做生意，家里就剩何洛洛一人和一个老女仆。

何洛洛亲自下厨给我做了道煎蛋。真是有够咸的，我连喝几大杯柠檬水，在他期待的眼神中努力吃了半盘。这下好了，他开心得不得了。第二天夏翟两人有事去市里，何洛洛一大早就上我姑妈家把我带出来逛镇子。

走了一会儿，他似乎也意识到这地方对于从伦敦来的我来说小得无聊。其实也还好，茶很涩，冰淇淋太甜；这里的花店卖我认不出的小花，我想买一束送给他，可是忘带钱了十分尴尬，只能在路边采一株狗尾草送给他。何洛洛要去买酒，被我拦住了。

我问起昨天的飞机。何洛洛说是夏之光在他家仓库里找到的，不知道他爸妈从哪搞来一架有些古早的机械飞机。飞机很旧，倒也不是不能开，几个人休整学习了一番，在昨天把老幺何洛洛撺掇上了飞机。

“放心，不会让你去开的。”何洛洛拍拍我的肩膀，“太危险了，我们也就图一乐，飞机很快就要送到报废厂去了。”

晚饭他又请我回家吃，我说算了吧，又礼尚往来请他来我家吃饭。我不想欠下人情。何洛洛爽快地应了。

切煎鱼的时候外面下起了雨，这很正常，但等我们俩互相把草莓塔的奶油往脸上抹的时候大雨演变成了风暴。姑妈看我们两个玩得很开心的样子，问何洛洛要不要留下来借宿一晚。

何洛洛穿着我的睡衣，我们挤在我新卧室的床上。他看着我的手表说好漂亮，我有些骄傲地解下来给他看，十分大方地暗示他如果想要可以拿去。何洛洛怔了一下，有些惊愕，然后他笑着给我看他脖子上挂的项链，一只看着就贵的要死的小怀表。

熄了灯，何洛洛小声问能不能拉着我的手睡。  
“你怕？”我问。他犹豫了一会，小声应了。  
我们在黑暗中对视。“求你啦，嘉嘉。”他又说。  
我能拿他怎么办。我们盖一床被子，雨很冷，我们靠近了一些，十指相扣。

我们第一次接吻是在草坡的那棵大树下。何洛洛捧着书念莎翁的十四行诗，潮湿的诗句由他脆生生地念出来，像过期腐烂的玫瑰，黏腻的花香缠绵晨露的清新，难舍难分。

他念到第二首的第一句“when forty winters shall besiege thy brow…”拜托，现在是七月，盛夏的英格兰，停，停下来！和平年代不要说那么煞风景的事。何洛洛就靠在我身上，我有无数种方式让他闭嘴，最后选了一种最容易的，低下头用自己的嘴堵住了他的。

同男人接吻和同女人接吻好像并没有什么不同。一开始何洛洛有些慌乱，无措的手把象棋盘都给掀翻，棋子滚在草里。何洛洛象征性地挣扎了两下就搂上了我的脖子，于是我更加得寸进尺。

何洛洛，说他是顺从，不如说我俩都沉迷于互相征服的快感，虽然我永远是上位那个。然后不知道过了多久，久到夏之光和翟潇闻终于办完了事儿从城里回来，敲何洛洛画室的门，我们在画板和花花绿绿的颜料中慌忙提裤子。

他们走进画室，我反而不紧不慢起来。画室的门合上，何洛洛走路有些不稳，我过去扶着他。夏之光挑了挑眉，没说什么。从玻璃墙射入的阳光点亮了画室的狼藉，我有些心虚地把倒塌的画架扶起来重新架好。

我听见夏之光轻轻笑了一声。我认为这是他嫉妒的表现，我发誓，那一刻夏之光要是敢多说一句话我就把他藏给翟潇闻情书的地方公之于众。这个怂货，只敢借着兄弟的幌子摸翟潇闻的腰，翟潇闻在沙发上睡着了就拉着他的手亲他。你对着他的唇又舔又咬，手在他的大腿内侧流连忘返。变态，我都看见了哦。我在心里哈哈大笑。

时间过得飞快，尽管回程的日子被我一拖再拖，开学的日期还是一天天逼近，我的脑子却逐渐被小镇的酒迷得飘飘然了。我从背后把何洛洛锁在怀里，问他要不要和我一起去伦敦，他可以去考艺术学院，考不上也没关系，我有的是钱。何洛洛有些冷淡，说算了吧。我生气了，你骗骗我也好啊。我把何洛洛按在他房间的书架上顶弄，他哭得眼眶通红，哑着嗓子向我求饶。

第二天何洛洛又变回了那副粘人样子，依赖我甚至比以前更甚。我们日日夜夜泡在一起。他在一个下小雨的午后把我扣在画室，我正准备脱裤子，结果何洛洛掏出画笔和颜料说要给我画小像。他煞有介事地拿出一张小得不行的水彩纸，那好吧。我一共吃了他三串葡萄，手伸向梨子的时候何洛洛终于画好了。是一副远景，我和他躺在草坡的苹果树下，粉蓝色的天，纯白的雏菊金黄色的蕊（何洛洛非说这是柠檬黄，但在我看来没什么区别）。他还画上了那架飞机，在草坡的底部，本该是军绿色的飞机，硬是被他画成鲜艳的红。

“好看。”我很诚实地评价，“就是看不清脸。”何洛洛扑过来打我，被我按倒在沙发上，这个傻子。我低下头亲他。我爱你。

等到站台上他终于落了泪。哭包何洛洛，我在心里给那个标签加粗画圈。我等他挽留我，结果何洛洛这个小孩只是泪眼朦胧地看着我哭，难以想象他足足比我大了4个月。何洛洛对我说“see you”，吻我的脸又吻我的嘴。他说你要给我写信，又说算了吧我们还是别联系了，其实我也不知道该怎么办，那时关于未来我只知道来年六月有个很重要的考试。最终何洛洛撕掉了写着我地址的小纸条，没关系，你可以问我姑妈再要。

火车开始动了。何洛洛追着跑了一段，夏之光和翟潇闻也跟着追在后面挥手，再见乡——算了，再见，朋友们。

火车开始加速，我听到何洛洛带着哭腔大吼 “goodbye”，真是个狠心的小孩。我抱着他缝的破布娃娃，上面还带着花香气。真扫兴，我至今也不知道那花叫什么。从前几排老奶奶的表情我得知自己哭得像个傻子，别这样，爱情中人人都是傻子。

回到伦敦，我才得知父母要把我送到寄宿制男校去。我没和他们说我改口味喜欢男人的事。

17、8岁的年纪，就算风纪扣和领带系得再紧，硬邦邦的领子勒得我们喘不过气来，也抑制不住空气中弥漫交缠的荷尔蒙。很快有人来和我告白。随着时间推移我的心境从开始的虚荣到无感最后演变成厌烦，最后随口答应了一个有栗色大眼睛的小男孩。

小男孩很乖，安安静静跟在我后面。我们靠柳树下读诗，他红着脸凑上来吻我。我下意识往后躲，本该落在嘴上的吻落在脸上。小男孩无措地看着我，看上去要哭出来，可是我只感到恶心，我知道我完蛋了。

那天夜里何洛洛照常拜访我的梦境，这次他穿着洁白的婚纱站在教堂的尽头。我看着穿黑西装的我在花下用一枚银戒圈住何洛洛的余生，我撩起白纱吻他，手掀开裙摆隔着丝袜摸他的腿。我在神像下占有他，何洛洛满脸是泪，唇齿间吐出我的名字，嘉嘉，嘉嘉，他叫得又甜又腻，像是苹果派上的奶油。

我开始给何洛洛写信：亲爱的洛洛，展信佳......我写我繁重而无聊的课业，秃顶的拉丁语老师，晚饭的甜点，凉透的洗澡水，然后在末尾写“爱你的嘉嘉”。信一封又一封地发出去，从没收到过回复，于是我恶趣味地把开头改成“亲爱的老婆”，落款“你帅气的丈夫焉栩嘉”。另一边，局势一日比一日紧张，虚假的和平摇摇欲坠，父母正在商量躲到哪里去好。他们在政府有几个认识的发小，其中一个在上周把家人全送去了瑞士，包括那个养在乡下的疯儿子。

爸妈还是来晚了一步，他们跑来火车站抓人却看到穿着一身军装的我，父亲气得快晕过去，母亲一边哭一边骂我什么都不懂，碍于旁人的眼光，她又不敢骂得太大声；只有弟弟扑上来说哥哥你好帅。

我笑了，从口袋里掏出一个信封，塞到他手里让他寄到诺丁汉，弟弟指着信封里的圆环凸起问我这是什么，我说小孩子别管大人的闲事。弟弟看上去要哭了，我塞给他几个硬币：“剩下的去买点巧克力吧。”他高兴地跑了。

我和剩下数不清的年轻男性在欢呼声中登上去法国的船，岸上的人朝我们挥舞手绢和帽子。大家唱着歌吹着口哨，朝着大陆进发。

哨声在日复一日的枪炮中渐渐小下去，最终大家红着眼睛在臭气熏天的战壕里沉默，然后对面飞来一个铁罐子，气体喷出的声音像是梦魇一般日夜追赶着我们。我们四散奔逃。

漫天的雾气中我在战壕的泥水里翻滚，隔着面罩的玻璃看到从拐角处跌跌撞撞过来一个人，他的肩膀中了弹，正在哗哗流血，雾起了有一会儿了，这时候就算给他面罩也八成救不回来了。那人捂着嘴巴倒在我身旁，我往后面缩了缩，一片模糊中我看到一双紧闭的眼和眼角的两颗泪痣。算了。我深吸一口气，准备解面罩，这时有人往在我脚边扔了一个面罩，我在炸弹爆炸的声音中嘶吼着“thank you, thank you”，把面罩套在夏之光头上。

我们最终还是进了医院。当时我和夏之光正瑟缩在战壕的底部大喘气，对面扔过来一个手榴弹，夏之光反应很快地把我扯开，救了我一命，但他自己被炸断一条腿。夏之光躺在我隔壁的病床上看着那截断腿发呆。我感到很抱歉，但其实他就算没被截肢也多半回不了舞台了，我们都得了战壕脚，又丑又痛，不如截了。我安慰他说没关系你以后可以从事幕后工作，夏之光有些疑惑地转过来。

这时候一个白大褂扑过来在夏之光的病床前，他深吸一口气，我以为他要哇哇大哭，结果那人只是趴在夏之光的被子上闷声抽泣。

“光光，光光，我叫你好好上大学的......”声音有些耳熟。我在昏暗的病房中瞪大眼睛努力辨认来人。直到夏之光轻轻开口安慰他：“行了，小翟，别哭了，我这不是还活着嘛……好了好了，别哭啦，你看嘉嘉还在呢。”

到这时候我才知道，原来舞者不是舞者，是经济学院的高材生，歌者也不是歌者，而是经济学院隔壁医学院的……院草，翟潇闻打断夏之光，我是院草。夏之光翻了个白眼说行行行你最帅，翟潇闻揽过他说咱俩永远一样帅。

在他俩黏黏糊糊的氛围中我更加思念何洛洛。“何洛洛呢？”我问，“他还在诺丁汉吗？”  
他们两个沉默下来，我心里升起不好的预感。夏之光支吾了一会儿说何洛洛得了重感冒，这种感冒嘛，你也知道的。

何洛洛在今年秋天死于脑膜炎。

我脑子里一片空白。“他有说起过我吗？”我抱着一线希望问。  
“对不起啊，你走后不久我们就去兰卡斯特了，消息，也是在开战后收到的。”

翟潇闻还有手术要做，他拍拍我的肩让我节哀，并说如果我需要可以给我搞几盒烟，我谢绝了。

夜深，夏之光昏睡过去，病房大厅里只听得到护士的脚步和有气无力的呻吟。我在疼痛中思念何洛洛。他怎么就死了呢？明明走得时候那么健康，像个燃烧的太阳。现在可好了，我的太阳熄灭啦。怎么办，我又流泪了。

我在医院躺了两个星期，期间一直半梦半醒。我做了好多梦。我梦到我和何洛洛在树下下棋，斗得你死我活；我们到河边钓鱼，越坐越近，然后鱼竿被扔在地上，我们在苇叶中亲得难舍难分；何洛洛邀请我进他的卧室，他笑着把门锁上，又用领带把我的手腕绑在床上。何洛洛在我杀人的目光下脱的精光，他套上一条蕾丝睡裙，走过来解我的裤子。

这些都是真实发生过的，此外，我还梦到许多奇奇怪怪的，没发生过的事情。上一秒我还和何洛洛坐着红色滑翔机俯瞰欧洲，下一秒我们在巴黎的晚风中享用晚餐，晚饭过后我们到河畔散步消食，随着乐声在大街上跳华尔兹。何洛洛跳得好差好差，我的牛津鞋给他踩了好几个印子，最后他笑倒在我的怀里。

星期天我们在高地摆摊，何洛洛支着画架给别人画像，我在旁边拉小提琴，面前的帽子盛了满满当当的纸币。

然后我醒了，我们现在确实在法国，但到处都找不到小提琴和大眼睛的画家，所见之处只有断壁残垣，所闻之声——是连绵不断的枪炮声和撕心裂肺的尖叫，绝望的哭泣。可是我不后悔，我在为红飞机，华尔兹舞曲和大眼睛的画家而战。我流的血最终会连成通往和平的河流，我不后悔，但我好庆幸我的弟弟还很小。

有一天翟潇闻过来，我告诉他夏之光不在，他的伤口又破了，正在紧急手术中。翟潇闻说他知道，他是来找我的。  
“何洛洛其实还活着，但他也确实是死了。”他没头没尾地说。  
“你什么意思？”我要从病床上跳起来，被他一把按住，这人看上去瘦瘦弱弱的，力气倒是贼大。

他开始解释。何洛洛其实叫徐一宁，是个双重人格患者，何洛洛就是那个分裂出来的副人格，一般只在夏天出现。徐一宁是大少爷，圆滑政客的疯儿子，在战争开始前就被送去了瑞士，说起来我小时候还见过他一面；何洛洛倒是没骗我，他是真的以为自己是个生长在诺丁汉乡间的小画家。徐一宁的父母没什么办法，只能在每个暑假把何洛洛从兰卡斯特送到诺丁汉，还派夏之光和翟潇闻扮演他记忆中的两个发小。

去年暑假何洛洛一发不可收拾地爱上了我，到了九月也没有要消失的迹象。后来诺丁汉又下了一场暴雨，何洛洛得了重感冒，感冒好了徐一宁也回来了。而何洛洛再也没有出现过。

翟潇闻感到十分愧疚。“早应该提醒你的。”他叹气，“我们开始以为你姑姑会和你说，结果她什么都不知道。”他坐在夏之光的床上，把一朵雏菊放在他的枕边，又想起了什么似的从口袋里掏出一张照片给我：“如果你想要，可以留作念想，不过我劝你最好还是忘了他罢。”

我收下了照片，看翟潇闻把夏之光的枕头抚平。我有点看不透他们两个，看上去老夫老妻得不行，但好像又总是在朋友与恋人的边界游离。

我决定加一把火。

“潇闻。”我躺在床上开口，极力压下唇边的笑意，翟潇闻“嗯”了一声转过来看我。  
“夏之光给你写了好多情书，都藏在他那本《经济学概论》里。”  
翟潇闻挑了挑眉，“哦”了一声。他看上去兴致缺缺，不是很惊讶的样子，我又说：“有一天你在沙发上看小说的时候睡着了，他偷亲你。”  
翟潇闻笑起来：“嗯，所以呢？”  
“他喜欢你！”

“我知道啊。”他甜甜蜜蜜地笑起来，脸有些红，“我们是恋人。傻嘉嘉哦，我们也没遮掩，你怎么还没发现。不过还是谢谢你告诉我他写情书的事情，这点我确实不知道。”

夏之光被放在轮椅上推回来，翟潇闻扶着他上床，俯身亲在他的唇角对他说“光光圣诞快乐”。夏之光的脸红透了。

我在悔恨与酸意中回到了战场。枪声和火光模糊了昼夜；我的手表在给我挡了一枪后彻底失灵，于是我对时间也没了概念。清醒时我和夏之光通信，每一张纸都是遗书，如今的夏之光在政府处工作，事业有成，前段时间伦敦遭遇空难，他寄来一张我家人在地铁通道的照片，说他们还安好，他正在帮忙找住处；睡梦中我和何洛洛相见，我们终于不再到处跑了，两个人挤在他卧室的床上，我好累，只想抱着他，听他平静的呼吸。

现实中我唯一能见到的只有翟潇闻。我一路升官，他也从助手变成了主刀医生。翟潇闻忙得要死，但只要得了空就会来找我。我是医院的常客，翟潇闻一边给我换药一边感叹我真是命大，大部分都是轻伤，也有好几次子弹擦着要害而过；他又吹嘘自己医术精湛，换了别的老医生都救不回来。

我在医院越住越久，有时候明明都好了也迟迟没人叫我归队。后来有一天晚上，大家都睡了，我正在看书，翟潇闻拿着一个冰坨子过来让我抱着，又让我喝一瓶药水。我说翟潇闻你想让我死啊，夏天虽然热也不至于抱冰坨子睡觉，你疯了吧。他上来捂我的嘴让我小点声，闭嘴马羽加。

“傻嘉嘉，哥是在救你啊。”他的眼睛红红的，闪着泪光，我不明所以，迷迷糊糊被他灌了一杯药，抱着冰坨子睡了。

第二天我开始咳嗽，翟潇闻又让我喝药。我咳得快要死掉，毫不犹豫接过喝了，结果咳得更厉害了。我躺在床上愤恨地瞪翟潇闻，庸医！我的控诉因为咳嗽变得毫无杀伤力，他嗯嗯地应着，给我端来肉汤。

我病了好几天，然后翟潇闻对众人宣告我得了严重肺病，还有心脏病，不能再上战场了。我躺在床上听他念出那一长串病名，吓得半死，我什么时候得了心脏病？

文件批得异常的快，我被允许退役。我收拾东西，翟潇闻抱着我又哭又笑，我哆嗦着问他我的心脏病严重吗？要做手术吗？他拍拍我，说马羽加你不用感到愧疚，你早就尽完了你的责任。

回家吧，嘉嘉。他说。

我历经辗转回到英格兰那天刚好战争宣告结束。夏之光拄着拐杖在港口等我，我们在乐声中抱着哭成一团。我们去吃饭，咖啡店里的日历上写着现在是1945年9月，我离开英格兰时刚刚18岁，现在马上就要24岁了。夏之光穿着得体的风衣坐在我对面，熨烫整齐的西裤下藏着一条光滑的木质假腿，他的左手无名指上有一枚金戒指，我在翟潇闻手上见过一模一样的一枚。

战争一共打了6年，我也在欧洲大陆呆了6年，期间一次也没能回英国。如今走在街上，恍如隔世。我的风衣口袋里还装着为我挨了一枪的手表，全家福，何洛洛给我的画，何洛洛的照片，还有我17岁买的银戒，到现在竟然还能戴。1945，1945，离那个苹果味儿的夏天已过去7年。

夏之光不再放声尖叫，翟潇闻不再吹口哨。睡不着的夜晚他们会在餐厅小酌几杯苦艾酒，读几章小说，或者打开电视看乱七八糟的无聊节目，而不是跑到舞厅跳舞跳到凌晨。

可我好像被困在了1938的夏天。何洛洛，何洛洛，徐一宁，我咀嚼着他的名字。我的老婆，你在哪里，我好想你。在战场上无数个失眠的夜晚你过来捂住我的耳朵合上我的眼，我颤抖着流泪说我好怕好怕，枪声撕裂我的脑子，血肉在我眼前飞溅，你让我躺在你怀里，用手遮住我的眼，给我哼走调的歌。我手抖得厉害，连枪都拿不稳，你从背后抱住我，手覆在我的手上为我扣动扳机。好好活下去，嘉嘉。你捧着我的脸亲我，你的嘴好软好软，你身上好香好香。但是我看着你的眼睛，等一下，你是谁？何洛洛还是徐一宁？

很少有人能在战场上活六年，大部分士兵在退役后也表现了各种程度的创伤与抑郁，夏之光和翟潇闻也不能幸免，但好在他们有对方。我？我一切正常，不怕黑不怕光不怕枪声，不想死——因为人不能死两次，而焉栩嘉早在6年前的圣诞节随着何洛洛一起死啦，可怜的我，连圣诞蛋糕的没来得及吃，就被噩耗杀死。现在的焉栩嘉是个壳子，装满了对何洛洛的思念。

我常常一个人坐在玻璃花房里自言自语，父母很担心我。他们已经老了，长成少年的弟弟为我联系了士兵关怀服务。当然是没用的，我得的是癔症。我造出了一个幻想，一个永远17岁的何洛洛。何洛洛每天给我喂毒药，我甘之如饴。

后来他们没办法了。夏翟两人来看我，我躺在床上拉着翟潇闻说，潇闻啊，我昨天看到之光在麦克沃思太太的礼品店摸你屁股，他们两个呆住了。我又问，之光你为什么要买那么多护手霜呀，潇闻你为什么走路一拐一拐的......他们两个气疯了。夏之光要冲上来打我，被翟潇闻拉住了“别和小孩闹气”。

我才不是小孩，何洛洛才是。算了算了，我是成熟的成年人，懒得和他们争辩。

最后我说，我要去看飞机，红色的滑翔机。夏之光说怎么可能有这种东西给你看，我说怎么没有，你家仓库不就有一架吗？上周何洛洛还开过呢，我知道它快进报废厂啦，所以扔掉之前让我最后看一眼吧。

翟潇闻告诉我的父母，我没救了。让他去诺丁汉的姑妈家吧，他说，对，嘉嘉很想那里，那里……也很适合休养。

于是我第二次乘上了去诺丁汉的火车。经历了战争，那个乡间小镇显得更加破败。街上看不到什么年轻人，只剩穷酸的老太婆和小孩。

我去到北边的草坪。

树还在，草坪却不再是翠绿，五颜六色的小花晃着我的眼睛。在草坡的底部，有个人在往一架军绿的飞机上涂红色油漆。

他穿着白底的条纹衬衫，看上去不是很矮，但还是够不上我的身高。那人转过身来，我一眼看见他黑汪汪的大眼睛。

他笑着向我招手，左手的无名指根部闪着银光。我跌撞着走下草坡，差点摔了个狗啃泥。

“初次见面，我是徐一宁。”大眼睛笑着伸出手，又突然意识到自己手上满是红油漆，大眼睛里闪过一丝慌乱。

但是我握上他的手：“你好。初次见面。我...我是焉栩嘉。”

好丢脸，我又哭了。现在徐一宁一定认为我是个疯子了，我确实是，而且我的眼泪根本止不住。我好伤心，可是为什么面前的徐一宁看起来也好伤心。

徐一宁扔下颜料和画笔冲上来抱我，泪落在我的衬衫上：“嘉嘉，我好想你。”


End file.
